Hope For Freedom
by Mouryou Princess
Summary: Yuki intrusts Kyo with Tohru when Akito finds out that she knows the family secret. Tohru, under the guidance of Kyo and Kazuma, begins her training. Akito wants to get rid of the girl that brings hope to Kyo and Yuki.R&R please... One shot.


The cloudy day did not give this Tuesday a promising look. A brown haired girl rolled over as her alarm clock went off. She reached out, trying to find it as quick as possible, for she wanted to take her time.

"It is 7:33 here on our overcast Tuesday."

She jumped as she heard the time, rushing to get ready.

"I slept in once again…" she said in a muffling voice.

"Hmmm…. What are you doing, Yuki?" a male voice asked in a curious tone.

Yuki, a grey- haired boy, stood at the window, facing the backyard of his family's forest. He didn't seem to care what this young man was asking; he just stared at the plain yard.

"Yuki, for crying out loud…"

"I'm looking at the sky, what else would I be doing?" He replied coldly.

The man turned back to his newspaper, as his glasses hung from the bridge of his nose. He glanced back at Yuki who had finally thrown a comment.

"It's going to rain…."

"Rain?" he flipped back to his paper, pointing at the local forecast. "No sign of rain in here"

Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"Shigure, how could you possibly believe such meteorologists? I am still quite old fashioned. Wake up, and look at the sky every once in a while, and tell the weather from what you see."

Shigure grunted in acknowledgement, and nevertheless stood up as well. His eyes gazed outside as the trickles of water accumulated.

His eyes stopped as he heard in the background that the schools in the vicinity were closed.

"Oh. So your wish comes true after all?"

He smirked until he saw someone walking across the path in the forest.

"What you looking at, Shigure?"

"Heh, don't worry… I want to check it out."

A small and mischievous smile swept across his face as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed an umbrella. Yuki, soon after thinking, glanced at the spot where his older cousin's eyes were and saw a small girl, making her way. Yuki rushed and made a run for her. _Who is this girl_, he thought. _Who is this girl walking on Sohma property?_

"Oh drat… I'm soaked…" her voice was no a little raspy, for she was in the rain now for about twenty minutes. She shook her foot after stepping in a muddle of mud. She was still determined, yet she sounded discouraged. Her heartbeat began to increase and her slender body started to shake furiously. Tohru tried not to let that get to her, as her vision began to get hazier. Setting her left foot out, she accidentally slipped on a wet tilia root that was surfaced quite well.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice questioned her.

Nodding her head, she reached out for the hand that he had offered. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, yet did not know who was here with her.

"Oh, Honda-chan, I did not know you lived in the area."

He pulled her more close to him as he felt her erratic heartbeat.

"School's closed today. Would you like to come over to my house for a while?"

Tohru looked at him, a little shocked at his sudden actions.

"I…Uhmm…"

He gave her a small glance, and then went on with why she should accept the invitation.

"Please? I really do not have many visitors at my house, and since it is probably closer than wherever you live, I would like you to come for a bit. That is, if it is not asking too much or you had something else planned for the day…"

His voice trailed off as he attempted to convince her. She bit her bottom lip as he motioned for her hand this time, a gesture that took her by surprise.

"Yuki…" she muttered lightly, her face now a crimson red.

_What will the fan club take me for? I will never hear the end of this if they find out…._ She shook her head from the overwhelming thoughts and stared back into the violet eyes of the school's reigned prince.

_Who cares? I get to spend time with Yuki…. Learn more about him. He does have a very inconstant behavior at school. Besides, how can I say no?_

Her cerulean eyes finally met his once again.

"I'd be more than happy to accept"

Yuki smiled joyfully to hear the words from his classmate. He led her down the path towards his house. He felt her forehead and frowned lightly.

_Seems she has been out in the rain for quite some time…. I am a little concerned now why she was in these thick woods. It's not something ordinarily done._

Tohru only gave a small sigh when she entered the house. She removed her shoes swiftly and placed them outside on the porch not to dirty the white carpet. Yuki looked behind to find his cousin, Shigure in the doorway.

"So who's this lovely woman, Yuki? Intoductions! Introductions are needed at the moment."

Shigure waved his hands in the air, as he slyly grabbed Tohru by the forearm and pulled her closer. Tohru let a small eek escape her pale lips.

"I am the great Shigure Sohma and who am I to meet such a fabulous- Ouch, Yuki! What was that for?"

Yuki smirked.

"This is my classmate Honda Tohru. I expect you to treat her with proper manners and stay away from her."

Shigure, now hurt by Yuki's action of smacking him across the face, gave him a trembling lip with a pouting face.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Act your age or at least a double digit for crying out loud…."

Yuki said it bluntly, but it had meaning to it. Shigure stood up to a normal posture and stuck his tongue out at Yuki childishly.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin's naïve behavior; he's not use to have a female in the house."

Tohru smiled as Yuki handed her a small yellow towel.

"If you would excuse me for a second, I will be changing. Make yourself comfortable."

He held out his hand, motioning towards the living room only a few steps away from his room. He closed the door after he had entered, as Tohru's eyes instantly observed the area. It wasn't a messy place, it was very serene, and it had a very nice color scheme to it. There wasn't really one ethnic concentration on it, but multiple. From the nice tan brown blinds with small flowery designs to the Aztec gods statues. It blended in so well. She finally sat on the couch, admiring the scenery.

_Two young men actually decorated this lovely house… _


End file.
